evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Williams (Dead By Daylight)
This variation of Ashley Joanna "Ash" Williams is exclusive to the world of the video game Dead By Daylight, first appearing in an Ash Vs Evil Dead DLC pack released on April 2nd, 2019. He was voiced by Bruce Campbell. Ash Williams is one out of the 20 Survivors. Biography This version of Ash is nearly 100% identical to his film/TV counterpart. The differences between this Ash and his begin sometime after Ash's arrival in "the future". (Taken From Ash's In-Game Biography): Ash wakened to a voice, his head throbbing. Since defeating a gang of Deadites a weak ago, he had been in a perpetual state of hangover. He heard the voice once more; a woman singing, sensual and inviting. Stepping into the corridor in his boxers, he strode towards the voice, which lead to the public locker room. As Ash pushed open the door, the singing stopped. There was a rustling of curtains. He called out, entering the change room. His voice reverberated on the mouldy tile walls. He pressed on, reaching a shower that was still dripping wet. Cold, humid fingers ran down his bare back. He turned around. A woman stood naked, her skin glistening in the morning light that streamed in from high windows. Ash recognized her instantly: Linda Emery, one of his former high school flings. They had gotten back together years later, while saving their home town from Evil. He had ended their relationship soon afterwards, preferring to indulge freely in his new-found popularity. Linda winked at Ash, who closed the distance between them. He caressed her cheek wistfully: What was she doing here? Did she know anything about the whereabouts of her daughter? And Pablo and Kelly? A sharp blade dug into his hand, making him jump back. Linda slid a finger across the edge of her blade, collecting Ash's blood on her fingertip. She smiled, and her skin shriveled, her hair faded, her shoulders stopped, and her curves sagged, ageing decades older in a matter of seconds. She attacked Ash, who poorly managed to block, being half-naked. Every blow she delivered earned him a new wound. She slashed his bad knee and he fell to the floor. As she jumped on top of him, Ash shrieked in disgust, knocking the knife out of her grasp. Her varicose hands wrapped around his neck, strangling him. Gasping, he outstretched his arm, hand landing on a soap dispenser. He spurted out some liquid on his fingers and poked her in the eyes. The elderly woman winced, weakening her hold, and Ash elbowed her in the face, knocking her back. He rolled over and grabbed the knife on the floor. Just as he was about to plant it in her chest, he stopped. There was something else he wanted more. He pressed the blade against her throat. Let's make a deal, demon. In exchange for not killing you, you portal me back to my friends. The demon agreed. She began reciting the incantation, instructing Ash to repeat after her, which he failed to manage. When nothing happened, Ash threatened the demon, who argued back, blaming his poor pronunciation. Their combined exchange of Sumerian words triggered a hiss from the shower behind them. The wet tiled floor darkened, and the pipes burst. A whirlpool of dirty water, shower curtains, and used toilet paper swallowed the demon, while Ash held onto a locker door, which slowly slipped from his fingers. FFFUUUC- Ash landed flat on his chest in the Realm of The Entity, sputtering grass. He got up, brushing off the dry clothes he suddenly had on. Then he looked around and his grin fell. It was the kind of place that made two things obvious: one, there wasn't any bar for miles, and two, he was going to need his shotgun and chainsaw, both of which he lacked. As he started to walk towards a glinting light ahead, a scream rippled through the trees. Groovy. Quotes * "Aaaw, what now?!" * "Mhmm, that's right, that's me, baby!" * "Huh, what is this place?" * "Groovy!" * "Look who's shitting in the tall grass!" * "Alright!" * "Kiss my grits!" If the Player stays idling for a while in the Play As Survivor screen with Ash selected, he will say the following phrase in a bit of condescending tone: * "Are we... gonna be here all day?" Ash's Perks These are Perks which start off only appearing in Ash's Bloodweb . After achieving Level 30, Teachable versions of these Perks can be found: * Flip-Flop - Level 30 * Buckle Up - Level 35 * Mettle Of Man - Level 40 Once obtained, other Survivors will be able to find Ash's Perks in their respective Bloodwebs from that point onwards. Achievement There is currently 1 Achievement which is related to Ash. Customization Players can customize their Character by choosing one outfit style from each category. Blood-stained attire is obtained after Ash reaches Level 50 and prestiges. Ash's attire includes: 150px-AW_Torso01.png 150px-AW_Torso01_P01.png 100px-ML_Torso006.png 100px-ML_Torso02.png 100px-ML_Torso008.png 150px-AW_Legs01.png 150px-AW_Legs01_P01.png 100px-ML_Legs006.png 100px-ML_Legs02.png 100px-ML_Legs008.png 150px-AW_Hand01.png 150px-AW_Hand01_P01.png 150px-AW_Hand01_01.png 100px-ML_Hand006.png 100px-ML_Hand02.png 100px-ML_Hand008.png 100px-ML_outfit_006.png 100px-ML_outfit_02.png 100px-ML_outfit_008.png Trivia * Ash Williams is the ninth licensed Character to be introduced to Dead By Daylight, ''and ''is the fifth licensed Survivor character to be introduced. * Ash is the first Survivor to not have a separate slot for head cosmetics. Instead, he has a unique slot for accessories on his right hand. * Ash is the only character (As of late) to be able to speak in-game. Category:Video Game Exclusive Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters